monstergalaxyzodiacislandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cancer Quests
Welcoming Party Description Task: Defeat the Mogas at Isolation Isle. Rewards: Starseed x1 Script Robson: Hi. I'm Robson. Go away. Player: I'm only trying to get to Otho's castle, but I'll fight if I have to. I've heard about you fish people. Robson: We are peaceful. Please, visit Isolation Island and go away. Go to Isolation Isle. task Robson: Oh. You live. Something's Fishy Description Task: Defeat the Mogas at Serpent's Backbone. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Player: You seem surprised? It's kind of hard to read your expression. Robson: No. There is a dark hole ahead. At Serpent's Backbone. Please stick yourself in it. Player: Is this another trick? Does this even count as a trick? You're pretty obviously trying to get me killed. Robson: No trick. Just hole. Please, look in Serpent's Backbone. task Robson: Hlmlmmlmlmlm! This is getting outrageous. Master of Cancer Description Task: Earn all 27 stars on Cancer Island. Rewards: Starseed x3 Script Robson: To tame the monstrous Orbz, you will have to become a Master of Cancer. If you can earn a three star rating at every location, you will be able to harness Orbz' power as your own. Good luck! Earn three stars at each location for a total of twenty-seven stars in order to tame Orbz. task Robson: You have become a Master of Cancer! Listen to my fins slapping meatily against my flank in approval. Player: That sounds kind of gross. Robson: Yes, it does. Boss Fight: Cancer Island Description Task: Defeat the Mogas at Crab Dungeon. Rewards: Starseed x3 Script Player: You can send me to all the trick holes you want, but I'm not giving up. Robson: Ok, ok, ignore my earlier efforts at misdirection. Grant me your forgiveness. Player: So... I can continue? Robson: Well, yes and no. As you discerned, I was trying to get you killed--but with good reason. Humans are always really mean to fish people. They think we're stupid and don't have feelings. But that's only because humans are imperceptive! I play dumb with visitors, send them to a dangerous hole, and the giant spider that rules our island eats them instead of my people. You seem like you are either a suitably tasty sacrifice or a great warrior, so how about you take down the spider? It's called Orbz '''and it lives at '''Crab Dungeon. Free my proud people from our bondage to the spider-king Orbz, who lives at Crab Dungeon. task Robson: Thank you, noble warrior, for freeing us from our bondage. Otho planted Orbz here to keep us beholden to him, but no more! Now the fish people will live as the zodiac intended: devouring each other in cannibalistic bacchanals. Let the rivers run gold with lemon butter, my people! Tonight we dine--on each other! Rites of Robson Description Task: Defeat Crabone 5 times at Albus Ruinea. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Robson: These temples are a site of great importance to the fish people. It was here that Syrionus the Great sauteed Blorus the Sage. Not because he was wise, that's just how he was seasoned--with sage. But under Otho's rule, we've been forbidden from maintaining our folkways, including ritual sacrifice. It's a total bummer. Can you do us a steady and kill five Crabones at Albus Ruinea? With their shattered carapaces, we'd have the makings for some pretty amazing priestly accoutrements. Kill five Crabones so we can use them in our religious ceremonies. task Robson: Many thanks, tamer. Your respect for our vicious but culturally valid rites shows you to be a rare enlightened human. If you would care to join us, you are welcome. We'll be rolling around on these crab shells until we're delirious with pain, then do some light sacrificing. Player: I think I need to keep pushing forward with my journey. Probus's Challenge Description Task: Defeat Probus' team of Mogas at Hidden Reefbreak. Rewards: Starseed x1 Script Probus: You jerk, don't you know the fish people are too disgusting and emotionless to govern themselves? Why have you broken King Otho's just despotism? Player: For better or worse, the fish people should be the ones running their island. Probus: I don't care for your mair-finded--I mean fair-minded--appreciation of fish people. They're gross! There's only one way to decide whether weird looking people can govern themselves--with a bamer tattle! I mean tamer battle! Defeat me at Hidden Reefbreak or admit that your actions lack moral standing! task Probus: Ugh, you're the worst! All I want to do is oppress slimy fish folks and you're ruining it for me. Where else will I get my signature hair product if not from the glandular tribute of the fish people?! Player: Now THAT is gross. A Hairy Situation Description Task: Defeat Anee 3 times at Covington Bluffs. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Probus: Well, I guess my threats to destroy you in the name of King Otho's royal army are pretty empty right now. So can you lend me a hand? I mean, my flawless hair doesn't style itself. Without fishbutt oil it will wither and die. Player: I'm not sure I see the problem. Probus: My beautiful hair--flacid, dry, and directionless--I can't bear to think of it! But there's another way--another source for a clear, sticky gum on this island. At Covington Bluffs you'll find a Moga called Anee ''' that can be juiced to satisfy my needs. Please--we might be mortal enemies, but don't be a monster. Fetch three of these creatures for me and disaster can be averted. At '''Covington Bluffs you'll find a Moga called Anee ' that can be juiced to satisfy my needs.Please slay three of these creaturesto make my hair gel. task 'Probus: Thanks, jerk. Whatever anarchy might result from your reckless meddling, at least the world will be spared the loss of my hirsute masterpiece. Capture Orbz Description Task: Capture Orbz at Nood Dunes. Rewards: Blue Coffee x2 Script Robson: As a Master of Cancer, you may now tame the deadly Orbz. You'll find one at Nood Dunes. May the zodiac be with you! Capture an Orbz at Nood Dunes. quest Robson: Hopefully this hairy-legged monstrosity will aid you in your struggle against Otho. As for me, I'm just glad it won't be around to eat my family. That's my job! Category:Quests Category:Cancer